


Time

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Apologies, Coming Out, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Guilt doesn't leave when you die.Arackniss tries to make things right with somebody he's wronged.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I blame AxelGear for making me love this tiny spider so much. And for other things that'll occur in the second half.

One hand held the steering wheel tightly, while the other kept his lit cigarette between two fingers.  
Arackniss was behind the wheel of his recently-bought Pursuit Special, driving to some far-off destination in the arid deserts of Hell.  
Somebody had angered some important members of the Family, so they tasked him to take care of it. No problem, just another job. He just didn't expect to get the call when he did, otherwise he would have picked another car or something.

As the city lights passed him by, casting shadows upon his dark visage, the moose demon sat next to him spoke up. "So... ya got something on your mind, pal?"  
The diminutive spider sighed deeply, before answering. "Is it really botherin' ya _dat_ much?" The moose nodded at him, which caused Arackniss to roll his many eyes. "Just... thinkin' 'bout some shit. 's personal."

A silence fell, and the tension was palpable - eventually, Arackniss himself broke it. "Aight, it's... it's 'bout my brotha'. Ain't talked ta' him in so long an' I... I ain't been great ta' him, ta' put it mild-like."  
The passenger leaned forwards in his seat, ears wide open for what came next.

\---

Sitting across from Molly, Arackniss took a look around.  
The Last Chancery Diner was quiet as usual, people just getting their food and getting out for the most part. Him and his sister were just about the only regulars who really spent a good long while inside when they showed up.  
Poking at his pancakes, he spoke softly to her.  
"'ey... ya talk wit' Anthony, right?" Molly looked towards her brother at that moment, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yea'... what for?"

Arackniss sighed real deep, steeling himself for what he's about to say. "I... I wanna talk ta' him. Y'know... apologize an' shit."  
Molly shook her head, before responding. "Niss, ya know he ain't over how ya treated him."  
"He's had plenty a' time ta' stew in his anger, an' I don't want it burnin' us no more." The older of the siblings couldn't help but let his voice waver just a bit, but he got his composure back quickly. "I just... I gotta know if he's okay right now."

"Last I talked wit' him, he was fine-" Then her phone buzzed, coaxing her to pick it up and blink a few times at what she saw. "It's uh... actually _from_ Angel."  
"Then what is it?" Arackniss tilted his head to the side, curious as to what his younger brother had just sent to his sister.  
"Lemme jus'..." Molly squinted, before speaking again. "It says, an' I quote, 'i jus deck'd out 60 milligrams a somas an i AM ABOUT TA CUT A PROMO'... da fuck?"

Niss couldn't help but snicker at that. "Pretty sure he ain't typed dat last word right."

\---

The moose blinked a few times, before nodding - more to himself than anything. "So... you wanna make things right with your brother, eh?"  
"Yea', pretty much."  
"And... what made you want to take that step?" For a moment, Arackniss didn't know how to answer, for fear of giving too much away.

"Let's just say... I kinda get where he's comin' from more now than I did back in the ol' days." That'll do.  
"Ah, okay. Soaree." That pronunciation kinda bothered Arackniss, but he can't fix some shit like that. It's un-fixable, because it doesn't _need_ fixing. _Like how Anthony didn't need fixing,_ his brain shouted at him.  
Another awkward silence fell, before the spider ended it again. "Y'ever watch Mad Max, kid? It's... where this car's from, actually."

\---

The moose demon was actually pretty good company, for what it's worth. After a couple of minutes spent talking about movies, about macaroni, about this and that, they arrived at a lonely little spot way out in the boonies.  
"Should do. C'mon, get out."

While the moose moved towards the spot of land he knew would soon be his grave, Arackniss went to the trunk of the car, getting out a shovel and a pistol. Making his way to the moose, he was about to give him the shovel before pulling it away.  
The other demon was clearly confused. "Aren't you aboot to kill me?"  
"Changed my mind. There's... there's a lil' village coupl'a miles from here. Walk there, start over." Heading back to his Pursuit Special, Arackniss looked over his shoulder at the guy he... saved.  
"If anybody asks, tell 'em some jamoke was too dumb ta' see the shit dat was right in front'a him." With those last words, the spider got back in his car and rode off into the distance.

Reaching into his pocket, Arackniss grabbed his wallet, unfolding it to reveal an old picture from his living days.  
Him, his brother and his sister. All smiling, happy... from before everything went wrong.

_But there never seems to be enough time_   
_To do the things you want to do, once you find them_   
_I've looked around enough to know_   
_That you're the one I want to go through time with._


	2. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his fears, Arackniss visits his brother to try and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I blame AxelGear for the things I've written.

Riding back into the city, Arackniss could feel anxiety creep up on him. How was he going to do this? Would Anthony even entertain the idea of listening to him after everything he's done? Maybe he could turn back and face this some other day...  
Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out his Hellphone and went into the photo app. From there, he went to the gallery - and almost every picture he took in the past months had him with a certain serpent demon...

\---

He wasn't sure when it started _exactly_ , but if he had to guess, it'd be that time he _really_ fucked up on a job. The mark spotted him, somehow, and he got rightly chewed out for it when he got back.

Arackniss was nursing a glass of scotch when he started to feel something slithering its way to the bar-stool next to his. "Rough day again, huh?" He quipped at the other, knowing the same was true of himself.  
It wasn't the first time he had interacted with Sir Pentious - the Victorian serpent had been good company for a good few drinking nights by now, but there was something... _more_ to it. Arackniss didn't immediately catch on, but after a couple hours of talking, there was this weird giddy feeling inside of him, and it wasn't the alcohol talking. Mostly not, anyways.

The night progressed, they exchanged concerns about their day while taking increasing amounts of booze, until Pentious leaned forwards and placed his arm on Arackniss' shoulders, making the shorter of the two blush just a little bit from the contact.  
"You know... for a smile, we could share the night?" The snake smirked a bit, while Niss looked right at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Are ya... tryin' ta' woo me wit' Journey lyrics?" At that, Sir Pentious feigned ignorance.  
"I have absolutely _no_ idea what this 'Journey' is, but I can assure you-"  
"'Cuz it's kinda workin'." Arackniss smiled before his quirked brow turned to wiggles. 

Looking to the gruff wolf demon manning the bar, Niss was going to pay, but...  
"Don't need to pay. You two have fun together, alright?"  
"T-Thanks, Recon. I owe ya. An'... we will."

\---

No. He _had_ to do this.  
Parking the Pursuit Special in the driveway of the Hazbin Hotel, Arackniss disembarked and made his way inside.  
Asking if he could see his brother, he was told to go a few floors up and then to the left. Then it'd be obvious _which_ room he had to go to.  
Once he got there, he had to say they were right - the damn door was painted light pink.

A knock on the door, before he spoke up. "Anthony? Ya in there? I... I wanna talk."  
Dead silence for several painful seconds, before he heard heels clicking against the floor and the lock of the door being undone.  
The door pulled open and Angel Dust stood there, towering over his older sibling. "Fuck do ya want, Niss?"  
Taking the hat off his head, Arackniss looked up towards the brother he hadn't had a proper talk with in god knows how long. "Can... I come in? This... this is kinda important shit, an' I don't wanna have nobody else hearin' it."

Sighing, Angel stepped aside to let his brother in. "Don't make me regret it, Nissy."  
Looking around the room, Arackniss spotted the bed and decided to sit down on it. "I... I'm here ta' apologize. For everythin', Anthony. For... treatin' ya like shit, for not sayin' anythin' when dad kicked ya out... for not bein' the brotha' I shoulda been." It was hard for him to say it, but it was clear in his tone that he meant every word of it.  
Angel was still skeptical, however. "Yea'? An' what, pray tell, made ya wanna come here an' say 'sorry' ta' a cock-suckin' disgrace like me, huh?"

With probably the deepest sigh he's ever let out, Arackniss dropped a bombshell on his brother.  
"I'm gay too, Anthony."

\---

The following minutes were made up of Angel laughing in loud disbelief at what he had just been told. He could hardly believe it, but upon further consideration... he _did_ remember his brother not really _saying_ anything against him and his 'hobbies' back when they were just starting out. Mostly just turning to look the other way.  
This whole time, he was subconsciously trying to _not_ indulge in it himself! Poor guy.

"Aight, so... if ya don't mind me pryin' inta' yer private times, who's the lucky guy?" With control of the discussion firmly in his hands, Angel couldn't help but tease his brother.  
"Um, it's... Sir Pentious." He choked the name out, but it was enough for Angel to laugh again.  
"Holy _shit_ , _dat_ guy? _Dat's_ who ya decided ta' have ya awakenin' with? Damn, dat's... dat's kinda fuckin' adorable."

After it was all said and done, Arackniss made Angel swear to keep the secret - if others have to find out, Niss himself will be the one to do it, on his own terms.  
All in all... this went _much_ better than expected.

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_   
_I didn't wanna see you go_   
_I know I made you cry, but baby_   
_If I could turn back time..._


End file.
